<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by writersblock101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383249">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock101/pseuds/writersblock101'>writersblock101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Why Couldn't I Have Been an Only Child?" [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Brothers, Court of Owls, Damian will kick your ass, Dick is Batman, I have no idea, I honestly don't know shit about the Court of Owls, Is this at all accurate?, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Threats, but here we are, good big brother Dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock101/pseuds/writersblock101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every moment Dick wastes puts Damian in more danger. He needs Damian to trust him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Why Couldn't I Have Been an Only Child?" [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dick bursts into Damian’s room. If Damian hadn’t heard Dick rushing down the hall, he may have actually been startled, but Dick was being anything but quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… Hi, Richard,” Damian greets, sitting on his bed with a book. “Can I help you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to pack a bag and go with Alfred,” Dick orders, digging in Damian’s closet for a moment then throwing a bag at Damian’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian easily catches the bag with a frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pack the essentials,” Dick tosses a few of Damian’s favorite shirts at him then pauses with a frown. “I don’t know how long you’re going to be gone… Hopefully not too long, right?” His face hardens, seeming to decide something in this conversation with himself. “No, it won’t be too long. I won’t let it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Richard, what are you talking about?” Damian slowly stands up while watching his older brother dart around the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going with Alfred, okay? I’ll let you know when you can come home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian stills. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in danger, okay?!” Dick exclaims.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian rolls his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When am I not? I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t handle.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Dick would normally be touched that Damian now respects him enough to insists that they would both handle this issue, the looming danger hanging over his little brother’s head snuffs out any pride Dick would feel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t explain right now, but I need you to trust me, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian, please--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Damian crosses his arms. “You’re going to tell me what is going on. We’re partners, remember? Whatever is going on, we’ll handle it </span>
  <em>
    <span>together.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t!” Dick snaps. “We can’t, okay?! I just… Please trust me and I will explain later!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop treating me like a child!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you are! You’re trying to protect me like a parent protects their five-year-old by telling them their pet ran away instead of telling them their pet died!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you are a child, okay?!” Dick’s chest heaves for a moment. “As much as you don’t want to admit it, Damian you are just a kid. And this is not because I don’t trust you or your abilities, but it’s because whatever they do to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>will be tenfold for you and I don’t want that to happen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian frowns, resting a hand on Dick’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dick,” He says quietly. “What is going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick sighs again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Court of Owls is after me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? They’ve tried to come after you before, why is now different?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because,” Dick looks up at Damian for a long moment. “Now they know about you. And they’re going to use you as leverage to get to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can handle the Court of Owls. I’ve handled worse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They know that. They’re not coming after you with brute force because they know you will beat them,” Damian feels his chest swell with pride. “So they’re coming after you in a different way, one that’ll hit harder.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian stills. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are they doing?” He asks slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re going to try to manipulate you in every way possible. They want to rip everything that you care about away from you until you hand yourself over to them willingly. They know they can’t beat you in combat, so they’re going to play to your emotions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian frowns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Damian would rarely say it out loud, there are people he cares very deeply for; however, Dick cares deeply for everyone he meets. It’s not possible for Dick to protect everyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? I have a plan,” Dick promises. “But part of that plan requires you and Alfred to leave. It won’t be for long, I promise. I’ll come back for you and we’ll take them on together, but I need you to trust me for now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damian stares at his brother for a moment then slowly nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I trust you.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got any request or ideas for our favorite superhero family to get up to? Sent me a message on tumblr @writingblock101</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>